


It's what people do isn't it? Leave a note

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock's POV, lost chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reichenbach from Sherlock's point of view on the roof<br/>**WARNING: Feels, and Spoilers for S2E3**</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's what people do isn't it? Leave a note

I'm going to die. And it makes no sense. That wasn't my plan. I've been heading this way since the beginning without realising. My plan was better. My plan made sense. I'm looking down off the roof of St. Bart's and I know this is the end. The light at the end of the tunnel has turned out to be a spit of flame. Time for a last tear. "Look up. I'm on the rooftop, I can't come down so I'll just have to do it like this" I'm talking I know I'm telling you what I need to. It's not true. Please believe me. We could have turned this life into something good you and I we could have grown old together. I guess this is a bad time to realise I'm in love with you but I am. I always was. I can feel my tears dripping down my face, you'd think I was acting. I'm not. I love you. I have time for sentiment now. I wish I didn't. This would be easier if I could tell myself caring isn't an advantage. But I can't regret loving you. I love you. And with John on my thoughts I throw myself off St. Bartholemews.


End file.
